fixedfnaffroakiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Molten Freddy
Basic Info Molten Freddy is a FNaF6 Plush character, and the main Hero of that series. He also is called by BB and is assumed from Happiest Day: Reset as a Nerd, or weakling. Molten Freddy has a lot of story involved in him and is the main character of FNaF6 Plush currently. Plush Molten Freddy is a custom plush, a very simple one. Materials: -Funtime Freddy Plush -Ennard Plush -Orange Velt -Grey, Red, and Black Sharpies. Step 1: Cut off Ennard's Head, and cut off Funtime Freddy's Head. Step 2: Glue on Funtime Freddy's Head to Ennard Step 3: Color in the snout, ears's insides, cheeks, and outside of the eyes with Red. Step 4: Color the insides of the eyes Black. Step 5: Cut out a circle of Orange Felt and glue it on to Funtime Freddy's Left Eye. Step 6: Add a Bowtie, From Funtime Freddy to Molten Freddy where Ennard's Button is. Step 7: Add in the teeth with the sharpie. COMPLETE! Lore Origin Molten Freddy was originally another character called Partytime. Partytime is from Molten Froakie World. Partytime was a lab assistant for Molten Froakie World's Creeper Karate. This Creeper Karate wanted to open a portal to Dead Space, the reason is still unknown to this day. During one test, Creeper Karate got infected with Dead Space Juice. This turned him into a psychopath and worried Partytime. Partytime was able to prove however to Creeper Karate he wasn't just a lab assistant but a friend. Partytime asked Creeper to do one more attempt at the portal. Creeps agreed. The portal opened, and Partytime dropped a crystal that was supposed to operate the machine. The machine worked but absorbed Partytime, trapping him in Dead Space, for years for him to decay. His body was left though. And so Creeps could save his soul, he salvaged the body and created Molten Freddy, with the same body, just a different personality now. Then Molten Freddy was sent to Froakie World, and Funtime Freddy found him and adopted him. The Prophecy of Heroes As said in FNaF6 Plush: The Three Prophecies, in the second prophecy, there is a team of heroes to defeat G.. and it ends there. It's speculated that it's Glitch Creeps, however could be Golden Freddy. No doubt though that Molten Freddy is in it, after all if it is Golden Freddy, he already beat him but no group really defeated him besides maybe the Dark Formation and Robomorph, but that's only 2 people. So it's probably Glitch Creeps, but Molten Freddy being the main character, he's going to be in the prophecy obviously. Appearances Debut: FNaF6 Plush: Funtime Freddy's Son -FNaF6 Plush: Lefty The Librarian -FNaF6 Plush: The McDonalds Sauce -FNaF6 Plush: Molten Freddy's Mom -FNaF6 Plush: The Secret Room -FNaF6 Plush: Dingaling Goes Missing -FNaF6 Plush: The Guest Teacher -FNaF6 Plush: The Class Pet -FNaF6 Plush: Scrap Baby Gets Into A Fight -FNaF6 Plush meets Ennard & Ron-Ron Crossover -FNaF6 Plush: Gym Teacher Ballora -FNaF6 Plush: Dingaling's Easter Hunt -FNaF6 Plush: The New Student -FNaF6 Plush: The Pokemon Switch (50k and 3 Year Special) -FNaF6 Plush: The Substitute Teachers -FNaF6 Plush: Principal Pennywise -FNaF6 Plush: Dingaling .vs. The Glitch -FNaF6 Plush: Protomorph Attacks -FNaF6 Plush: The Janitor's Closet -FNaF6 Plush: The Secrets of Darl Labs -FNaF6 Plush: A Familiar Face Returns -FNaF6 Plush: Yoshi's Curse -FNaF6 Plush: Golden Freddy's Plan -FNaF6 Plush: The Story of The Glitch -FNaF6 Plush: The Broken Ruler -FNaF6 Plush: Dingaling Gets Detention -FNaF6 Plush: Show and Tell -FNaF6 Plush: The Traitor -FNaF6 Plush: The Coin -FNaF6 Plush: Withered Bonnie's Enemy -FNaF6 Plush: Funtime Chica's Phone -FNaF6 Plush: The Final Straw -FNaF6 Plush: The First Part Of The Plan -FNaF6 Plush: The Fifth Salvage -FNaF6 Plush: The Apocalypse (Season Finale) -Happiest Day: Reset The Movie -FNaF6 Plush: The New Beginning -FNaF6 Plush: The Mystery Minimon -FNaF6 Plush: The Group Projects -FNaF6 Plush: Dingaling Runs For President -FNaF6 Plush: Villian School -FNaF6 Plush: The Way Of Life -FNaF6 Plush: Dingaling Pranks The Teacher -FNaF6 Plush: Preparing For The School Trip! -FNaF6 Plush: Vacation (Part 1, 2, 3, and Finale) -FNaF6 Plush: BB Vlogs Returns -FNaF6 Plush: Alternate Universes -FNaF6 Plush: The Date -FNaF6 Plush: Protomorph Returns -FNaF6 Plush: Memories -FNaF6 Plush: Villiainnova -FNaF6 Plush: Froakie's Got Talent 2 -FNaF6 Plush: Life In Froakie World -FNaF6 Plush: The Twisted Ones Arrive -FNaF6 Plush: Funtime Chica's Parents -FNaF6 Plush: The School Counsler -FNaF6 Plush: The Law (Crossover) -FNaF6 Plush: BB Pr..ERrOr -FNaF6 Plush: Molten Freddy's Nightmare -FNaF6 Plush: BB's Revenge -FNaF6 Plush: Partytime Is Over -FNaF6 Plush: Zar1 -FNaF6 Plush: World Hopping -FNaF6 Plush: Evil Dingaling (remade) -FNaF6 Plush: Together Trivia -Weirdly, even though in FFPS, Molten Freddy has Brown as a secondary colors and withering, unlike the custom Plush. = Category:Characters Category:Main Characters